


take my hand, i’ll teach you to dance

by Trashy_fan



Series: TTP shots babey [7]
Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, No Angst, Party, Slow Dancing, asjdjcsndkjc i love them please, escaping a party to see someone is a love language, i will not elaborate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_fan/pseuds/Trashy_fan
Summary: Cecily and Joan have a quick nighttime escapade ft. Supportive rumir
Relationships: Amir/Rupert (Two Princes Podcast), Cecily/Joan (Two Princes Podcast)
Series: TTP shots babey [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850038
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	take my hand, i’ll teach you to dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timetobegin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetobegin/gifts).



> Some jecily fluff to make up for the angst.

Rupert and Amir’s wedding was beautiful, Cecily would admit. But, as much as she liked a party, something felt off. It felt like something was missing. The decorations were beautiful, the music was wonderful, the food had been fantastic. But still something was off. 

She turned to talk to Joan, before realising she wasn’t there. She wasn’t sure when she’d become so used to the other’s company, but they’d been spending a lot of time together in between getting everyone back from the Despair and the wedding just now. They’d managed to decide to take it slow for now, not quite girlfriends but sure they would be with time. They’d even managed to sneak in a date (a small picnic by the mountains).

Now, after all that time spent together, it felt weird not to have the familiar, comforting presence Joan seemed to have, right next to her. Instead, there was some weird silence, despite all the noise.

“I’m really falling fast,” Cecily muttered to herself, smiling slightly. She didn’t mind how quickly she’d fallen for Joan, especially with the news that Joan liked her back. She felt like she could trust Joan with her heart, that Joan would be right beside her as they fell.

She placed the flute of champagne on the table next to her, deciding to say quick greetings to people and then find Joan. Or, at least, that’s what she tried to do. But it wasn’t long before she was strung into one conversation after another, each one seemingly longer and more boring than the last. But she smiled, laughed politely when necessary, added the occasional comment, all the social niceties that she’d been learning from birth. In reality, she just wanted a hug from Joan. Possibly even a kiss.

“Hey, Cecily, you okay?” It was Rupert and, as much as Cecily enjoyed his company, she struggled not to groan. She was so sure she could get away to Joan.

“I’m good, Rupey, just doing the rounds. It’s a great party you’ve got here.”

Rupert smiled. “Yeah. Are you sure though?” There was some hint of worry in his tone, as if he knew what was going on (it was possible that he did). “Because you look, I don’t know, tired.”

“Uh, are you trying to say I don’t look good or something?” She asked in mock offence, making Rupert chuckle slightly.

“No, I just mean that if, perhaps, you wanted to sneak off for the night, maybe now, I wouldn’t tell anyone. And if,  perhaps , you wanted to see Joan then I’d tell you that she’s currently stationed on the east balconies. I might, even, be able to distract all these people from talking to you. But that’s only if you were interested in sneaking away. Which I wouldn’t know about, and couldn’t tell anyone about, so you’d have more time with a certain guard.”

Oh. Rupert was giving her the opportunity to leave, without it being blatantly obvious that she’d been dying to leave for a while. Cecily smiled, nodding. “Thanks, Rupey.”

Rupert smiled, nodding, before heading back to Amir and whispering something into his ear. Amir looked to her for a moment, smiling, before pulling Rupert to the platform at the front of the room, calling all the guests’ attention to them, and away from Cecily, who was promptly sneaking away. 

As soon as she was out of the main hall, she rounded the corner and climbed up the stairs, heading towards the east balconies. There weren’t other guards there, Joan being considered enough defence for the area. It was quiet, the vague sound of the party the only disturbance. 

“Hey, Joan,” Cecily said, walking up to the guard.

Immediately, Joan turned to her, a worried glint in her eyes. “Cecily, what’re you doing here? Did something happen?”

“No, nothing happened. I just wanted to see you.”

Joan looked a bit surprised, and Cecily could feel her face heat up. Had she been too forward? Was Joan not ready for that?

“Oh,” Joan paused for a moment, letting the shock wash over her. She smiled softly. “Thanks. You didn’t have to, though.”

“But I wanted to. I like being with you Joan.I like  you .”

“I like you too. You’re nice to spend time with.”

They stood in silence for a moment, Joan seemingly still alert, Cecily looking out the balcony and listening to the echoes of the party. The music seemed to be starting again, slow and steady. Slowly, Cecily looked over at Joan, surprised to catch her eye.

“Were you- were you staring at me?” Cecily teased, a slight smirk playing on her lips.

“I- I was not,” Joan said defensively.

“You were. You were totally staring at me.”

“Okay, you make it sound creepy. I swear I wasn’t being creepy.”

“But you  were staring at me, right?”

“I- yeah, I was,” Joan gave up, turning away from Cecily slightly. “You just- you looked really pretty and... it kind of made me realise just how much I-“ but Joan stopped herself, turning fully away Cecily.

“How much you what?” Cecily waited.

“Never mind. It doesn’t matter.”

There was something in Joan’s voice, something strained and sad. Clearly, whatever Joan had wanted to say mattered, but she wasn’t ready. And Cecily wouldn’t force it out of her.

“Okay.” Cecily could feel the music weaving its way through the silence, giving her an idea. “Do you, maybe, want to dance?”

Joan looked at her for the first time in a while, confusion evident on her face. “Dance?”

“Yeah. You can say no, I won’t be offended,” Cecily said quickly. “I just thought that, since it’s just us, and we can hear the music, it might be nice.”

“I-“ Joan hesitated. “I can’t dance.”

Cecily was shocked, but quickly got over it. “I can show you. My aunt made me take lessons and, not to brag, but I got  very good.”

Joan chuckled slightly. “I’m sure you did, but you can’t teach me. Trust me, people have tried. I’m an impossible student.”

“Well, lucky for you, I like a challenge. What do you say?” 

Cecily held out her hand for Joan to take. She met Joan’s eyes, noting the way they seemed brighter in the moonlight. Joan flicked her gaze to Cecily’s hand, then back to Cecily’s eyes. Cecily just smiled at her.

Joan took Cecily’s hand, letting herself be pulled forward.

“Okay, since I’m leading, you’ll need to put your hand here.” She took Joan’s hand and placed it on her waist .  “There we go. Now, just follow my lead, okay? I take a step forward, you take a step back. It’s like a square.”

Joan looked hesitant, almost trying to recoil. “I don’t know Cecily. I don’t want to step on your toes or something.”

“Oh, come on. Just give it a try. And, if you step on my toes, then oh well.” Cecily shrugs. “We can take it slow for now, and then we can start doing it to the music okay?”

Joan nodded, albeit hesitantly. Cecily walked her through the steps, going as slow as Joan needed. There were a few times Joan stood on her toes, but Cecily just laughed it off. Finally, after three songs, Joan felt confident enough to try a bit faster. 

“Oh, we could try to this song,” Cecily said excitedly as a new song started. “It’s quite slow, but it’s one of my favourites. Ready?”

Joan nodded. It was a bit hard to start, Joan occasionally stepping on her toes, but as the song went on, they started moving in sync, the only real noise the clinking of Joan’s boots and the swish of Cecily’s dress. The song seemed to be coming to its end when Cecily finally gained the courage and came to her decision.

”Can I dip you?” She asked, and Joan looked at her in confusion though their movements never ceased.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s like that move where the person following leans back, and the person leading kinda holds onto them,” Cecily said nervously. “It’s kind of hard to explain, it’s easier to just show you.”

”I mean- okay,” Joan said confidently, surprising Cecily slightly.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I trust you Cecily.” And there’s something about the softness of her voice as she said it, something in the way her eyes sparkled like a million galaxies, that made it mean so much more than if anyone else had said it. Cecily could feel her face heat up, flustered from the words, but she smiled, only hoping she can return just as much softness and trust in her expression as Joan did.

“Okay. Sorry, in advance, if I drop you.”

Joan just snorted slightly. “I doubt you will.”

Cecily gave herself a moment before finally dipping Joan. It’s just as the music starts to swell, the big finale before the end, that she does it. It goes surprisingly well, and for a moment they stay there.

Cecily can’t bring herself to look away from Joan’s dark eyes. The way they look at her, with so much pride and adoration, so much trust and... love, it sets something off inside her. Makes her heart race and pound, as though she had just run some sort of race. With how she feels now, she knows she’s won the hypothetical race.

The final strings of the song fade and she can vaguely hear some applause from the dance hall, but she doesn’t care about anything. Just Joan in her arms. 

They stare into each others’ eyes for a bit longer than what’s considered normal before Cecily finally pulled Joan back up, a little surprised and awed at her own strength. Joan was in full armour and Cecily had held her for quite a while. Pretty impressive.

“So, how was it?” Cecily asked, trying - and failing - to hide how nervous she truly was. Joan just kind of... stared at her. “Joan, are you-“

“Can I kiss you?” Joan asked quickly, before looking away and rubbing a hand at the back of her neck. “I just- you look amazing, and i dont know, just something about what happened just-“

“Yes,” Cecily said, cutting Joan’s rambling. “I’d... love to kiss you.”

Joan let out an ‘oh’ before leaning forward. She looped her arms around Cecily’s waist and leaned down, closing the distance between them.Cecily wrapped her arms around Joan’s neck, pulling her in even closer. Joan’s lips were slightly chapped, but it felt great. Better than great, better than words could describe. Not quite as explosive as fireworks, but just as vibrant and colourful. 

When they finally pulled away, they smiled at each other, something akin to love in their eyes. They weren’t in love, not yet. They’d only been dating for a few days. But they knew they  could fall in love.And that was all they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you can’t tell that I hate writing kiss scenes... they’re just so awkward...


End file.
